First Love
by MercyFrost
Summary: Oliver and Tess wanted to be together for a long time. But does anything ever end well, especially for them? Tollie! Please review!


First Love

Many people say that you never get over your first love. That's especially true when your first love is your true love. The one person who will love each other no matter what. And this is true for Tess and Oliver.

Both feeling the same thing. Both afraid to say anything. Both afraid of rejection.

That's why when Oliver walks into watchtower with Tess already there, there's the same thing. Silence. Always silence. Awkward, seemingly unending silence. But this once, Tess breaks the silence. "Oliver, can I talk to you?" And Oliver looks up surprised, and says "Uh, ok."

On that day, at that moment it was a beginning, or a re-beginning, in this case, of a beautiful relationship. One of love. One that would have lasted forever. Would have.

But tragedy struck, as it always seems to do in Oliver's life. Especially when it comes to Tess. She's gone, dead, dead and buried, murdered. Murdered by her half-brother, Lex Luthor. But, Oliver has no proof, so he can't avenge the amazing woman that saved him in so many ways.

That's why Oliver's here, in her living room with pictures of her or her things scattered across the room. Of all the things he has of hers he always goes back to fingering the same thing. Her bracelet. The bracelet she gave to her best friend, Meghan, for her birthday, the bracelet that Meghan wore when she died, and Tess wore it everyday until she died.

All he wants is to hold her again. He wants to hear her voice telling him it'll all be ok, the way she did so many times before. He wants to see her, to be with her. It's just not fair that she can't.

They had been together for three short weeks. But that wasn't enough time to tell her just how much she meant to him. Now, he'll never get the chance to tell her. Now, she'll never know.

And it's his fault. Because he couldn't get up the guts to tell her. He was just too cowardly.

Oliver's so caught up in his own thoughts he doesn't even hear Clark come in. Whether it's because of His silent super speed or he just didn't notice, he doesn't care.

"Oliver, you need to stop this. I get it, but it's been three months. She wouldn't have wanted you to fall apart like this." It's true. He knows she would've told him to get up, and to stop making a fool out of himself. But he doesn't care about that either.

He went off the grid when he thought Chloe had died. Tess found him. He can see her, feel her presence, as if she was right in front of him. He was on the couch watching some horrible tv show that he wasn't paying any attention to."Oliver, I get it, but this is ridiculous. You're making a fool out of yourself. Get up and do something Chloe could have been proud of," she bluntly told him. He can't even imagine what she would say if she could see him now. He knows it wouldn't have been kind.

"Oliver, she would have hated seeing you like this. I can't tell you to move on. But I can tell you to come back and make her proud," Clark interrupts again. "You can't tell me you wouldn't be in exactly the same position if Lois died," he replies,"I loved her, Clark. I can't get up and move on with my life, not so soon after she died. I can't."

Lois was... rougher, in her approach. "Oliver!", she calls or screeches through Tess's penthouse. "What are you doing?," she asks. Oliver looks up,"Is that a rhetorical question?" Lois gives him a glare and responds,"Yes, get up run the company, run from bad guys. I don't care,but if you keep sitting here. I'll, I'll..." He snaps,"You'll what Lois? There's nothing left you can do to me."

And for the first time in Lois's life, she was speechless. "She'd never be proud of the way you're reacting," she said as she left. Which, is true.

Chloe on the other hand, was gentler. "Oliver, I understand what you're going through. When I lost Jimmy, I was devastated. I drowned myself in my work. But later, I realized, life goes on for me, even if it doesn't for him. I realized the way I could keep him with me was by doing something he could be proud of. Make it so that his last act wasn't for nothing," she explained.

But he ignored her. The same way he ignored everyone that tried to talk to him. So he ended up alone. Always alone.

...

a/n- I am reading the comics, but they never focused on anyone's reaction to Tess's death. I thought Oliver's would be a good place to start. maybe a one-shot. If I get enough reviews I'll write more. I'll write the others reaction. In your review tell me who to focus on next.


End file.
